


You're my dream, buried under a nightmare

by BlooBlu



Series: Crime doesn't usually mean love [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Hanging Out, Literal Sleeping Together, Movie Night, Panic, Sleep, Texting, Texts From Last Night, freaking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooBlu/pseuds/BlooBlu
Summary: Deceit and Logan go to the movies, and Deceit isn't sure if he regrets it or not.Not the hanging out with Logan part, the drinking enough to pass out part
Series: Crime doesn't usually mean love [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584493
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	You're my dream, buried under a nightmare

He's hungover. He can feel it, before he even opens his eyes, and it's the first thought he has upon waking up. 

_Fuck, I'm going to feel this all day, aren't I?_

And his second thought upon greeting consciousness, is less of a coherent idea, and more like a crash in his brain. It's panic, and terror, and utter shame and guilt all tied up in one neat package.

Because he hasn't been hungover in _years_ now. Almost six years of never having more than a glass or two of wine, and not even the strong stuff. It's been absolutely ages since he's been really _drunk,_ or high, and especially since he's woken up _hungover_. All because of Virgil and Remus. Because he has to constantly take care of them, and be there for them, and _oh god where are they?!?? Who's house is he in? What has he **done?**_.

Deceit stands up so quickly he's briefly surprised he doesn't have whiplash, and takes a moment to orient himself. It's his own apartment, which brings a great relief, and he's in the living room. His hair is a mess, there's blankets and empty bags of chips or candy all over the floor, and - there's a person. Logan Berry, to be exact. He's laying back on the floor, with his legs propped up on the couch, and a near empty bottle of… _single malt whiskey_ next to his head.

Had he really… nevermind. Obviously he did, and the why doesn't matter at this point. He needs to find his sons, now. A glance at his watch says it's 11am, and he can at least remember it's a Sunday today. Rushing down the hall, he opens the door to Remus and Virgil's shared room and finds - 

That it's empty. Neither boy in sight, beds made about as neatly as you can expect from an 8 and a 12 year old, and none of the usual toys and art strewn about. Was he missing something? What could have happened in the time he was unconscious? Remus could have gone to a sleepover but Deceit would definitely remember having made plans, and Virgil hardly ever leaves the house if he doesn't have to.

A text buzzes from the phone in his pocket. It's from Patton.

**(7) unread messages from: Patton 🐶**

**9:15pm  
I've sent the boys to bed now, but boy Remus likes his stories, huh? I went through half my book of fairytales before he finally passed out!**

**10:00pm  
Alrighy, I'm off to bed now too, I think! I hope you and Logan have a nice rest of your night - how was that movie you guys went to see?**

**7:23am  
Hey, just wanted to let you know Remus is up! I was surprised, but I guess he was just hungry. Did you and Logan have fun last night?**

**8:12am  
Virgil's up now too, do you have any ideas of what they might like to do today until you come pick them up?**

**8:25am  
Deceit? I guess you're not up yet, lol. Party a little too hard last night? 😉**

**10:10am  
Hey, I know it's a Sunday and everyone likes to sleep in, but Remus keeps saying he wants to talk to you. Give me a call when you're up, okie dokie?**

**11:03  
Everything all right, Deceit? I know I'm probably being a little pushy but You said you'd come by at noon, I just want to know if Logan will be coming too?  
**

…Shit. Right right, Logan had wanted to go see this new sci-fi mystery in theaters, and Patton had insisted Deceit should go as well to "have a night off." He'd agreed, but only because Patton was a trustworthy person and Remus and Virgil had both seemed okay with the idea of staying over there. He still doesn't remember when or how in the hell they got a hold of an easily $50-$100 bottle of whiskey, but right now he just needs to get dressed and wake Logan up to let him know he's leaving soon. It's fine if he wants to stay a little while longer, but he doesn't want his boys to come home and see a clearly drunken mess in their living room, with a self-conscious man to accompany it. There was a reason he stopped drinking and smoking around them, afterall.

**from: Me**

**11:05  
Hey Pat, sorry I didn't get your messages. I just woke up, I'm not sure what happened but I'm pretty sure me and Logan got drunk last night. I'll be over in 20-30 minutes tops.**

With that, he went to take a quick shower and get dressed as presentably as he could. After that, it was just a small matter of getting Logan up. He made sure to throw away all the garbage first and fold the blankets as neatly as he could on the couch.

It took a few shakes, but at least he didn't wake up yelling or punching.

"Logan Berry? You with me? I need to go get Rem and Vee from Patton's, do you think you could get up and try to get a hold of yourself before I get back? I'll be happy to drive you home after."

"I… yeah. Yes, of course. But… what exactly - happened to me? To us?"

"I think we got wasted, Logan. Why is beyond me, but I don't think I'll be doing it again."

"Definitely. I'll make sure to appear less, uh.." Logan took a moment to pause and properly right himself on the floor, "rugged, by the time you return. Do you perhaps… keep advil anywhere in this home?"

"My bathroom, top shelf in the mirror cabinet. It's not very strong, though; try to drink some water and eat whatever you can keep down."

"Thank you."

"I'll be going, then."

/// 

Of course, Logan us excited to see the newly released murder-mystery sci-fi film _A matter of Who, not Whom_ , but he was more excited to have a night out with Deceit. They spend time together fairly often, but mostly with their shared group of friends, not just them. When Patton agreed to convince Deceit to take a day off and join him for the viewing, Logan made a note to himself that he owed Patton quite a hefty favor in the future.

The night of, Deceit was nervous about leaving his sons behind for the rest of the night, but was composed by the time they arrived at Harkins theater. They bought popcorn and sodas, but Deceit apparently found it necessary to sneak several bags of candy from outside the theater in. There isn't actually a policy against it, and Logan wouldn't have minded if there was. There was a sort of child-like giddiness that came with committing small acts of rebellion, even if one wasn't really rebelling against anything. 

To his surprise, the theater actually served alcohol, provided one had proper ID for everyone drinking. Not that he's often one for reckless behaviour, but the movie was nearly 3 hours long and buying a few beers might be a nice gesture, having asked Deceit to come out when he'd been so object to start. His friend agreed to Logan buying them something on a tap, but interjected to say he should grab them instead, since Logan was the one who had wanted to see this film in the first place.

After that, they sat comfortably through the rest of the movie, and left feeling considerably warmer than one should when it's 40 degrees and dark outside. On their way back to Deceit's place for some doctor who recordings and a more substantial dinner, Logan asked to stop at the grocery store. When he sat back down in the passenger seat, carefully hiding what he'd bought, he simply requested that they get to their final destination before opening it.

"It" being a single-malt whiskey that had been on sale for some event, for only 40$. A deal he couldn't refuse, not three beers in as the lightweight he was. Of course, Deceit probably has a taste for the finer liquors out there, and Christmas was next week! It could be an early gift. Deceit had looked decidedly displeased at the reveal, but was polite enough to agree to one glass; so long as they watered them down first, preferably with cola.

And wow, it was like- after one, Logan couldn't have enough of the warm, happy buzz inside. Deceit would pour just a little more into both of their glasses each time, until before they knew it, the bottle was half empty.

Cuddling up on the couch with a bunch of blankets and sheets, watching hours and hours of whatever was on tv, and eating enough chips to make him 12% more carbohydrates, Logan was feeling tired and bleary. Laying nearly on top of Deceit, he mumbled a soft "night dee, 'ove you.." and promptly passed out. 

Of course, he didn't remember all of this immediately upon waking up the next morning, but he is known for his excellent recall, after all; it all slowly came back over the course of three advils, half a gallon of water, and some toast. He's surprised to discover that he's less embarrassed of his drunken foolishness, and more so of his passing comment before falling asleep - which in all likelihood, Deceit either hadn't heard or didn't remember.

Well… it's not like he wants to tell Deceit how he feels when he's drunk, anyway. There's always next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk is this suspense too painful for yall, should I just rip it off like a bandaid, or do you want to suffer a little longer?


End file.
